Surprise Visit
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: BIRTHDAY PRESENT WRITTEN BY SKETCHFAN AND POSTED BY ME: Direct sequel to "Spoils of Battle" by Dawn of Chaos. Reading that is necessary. Taki has come to Athens for a surprise visit and she's brought company, company that Sophitia will gladly enjoy. The flame of love and desire still burns, brighter than ever. Sophitia, Taki, six men. Read, Enjoy, Review!


**Surprise Visit**

**By Sketchfan**

It had begun like any other day for Sophitia Alexandria, or "Sophie" to those who knew her most, as she knelt and gave her regular prayer at the Eurydice Shrine to Hephaistos, the Greek God of Forge, of whom she was the champion...leaving her unaware of the familiar figure she was so acquainted with, sneaking in via a puff of smoke as she covered her eyes and pressed a set of oh-so-well missed set of exotic breasts, cooing "Daaa~re?"

Sophitia was surprised, nearly shocked at first even, but it all melted away as Taki, her enigmatic guest, embraced her from behind, the two relishing in the warmth they shared what seemed like forever ago, warmth that they both still yearned for to this day, even with Sophitia's duties as a holy warrior and wife.

After what felt like an eternity but was only a few mere handful of seconds, they pulled away and stood up, with Sophitia gently holding Taki's hands, intertwining their fingers almost immediately, relishing at how well their hands still fit together.

Then, Sophitia broke the ice by asking.

"What in Athena's name are you doing here, Taki? I thought you were putting the Fu-Ma clan back together."

To which Taki chuckled and smiled below her iconic dragon mask.

"I got...sidetracked...wonderfully so. Some...delightful, wicked little things happened, and since then, one thing and one thing only has been on my mind." Then, Taki leaned in closer and cooed in Sophitia's ear..."Do you remember...the _things_ we used to do before I brought you back here~?"

Cue Sophie recoiling, giving a mouse-like squeak.

"T-T-Taki...! N-Not here! Not on Hephaistos' watch, woman! Sheesh...I...I don't...I don't do _that_ anymore...I'm...I'm not _that_ kind of servant anymore..." To which Taki responded with a soft giggle, tenderly cradling Sophitia, her long since beloved Sophie's burning, blushing cheek with one hand while taking off her dragon mask with the other.

"Sophitia...Sophie-chan...you have a long, long way to go before you're able to fool me, of all people. Your eyes tell me everything I need to know. You know what happened, Sophie-chan?" Taki cooed in Sophitia's ear and the blonde gave a shaky.

"N-No...are you Ok, Taki?"

"I've never been better. I was bested in battle...and then, the victors and I? We indulged...and indulged...and I loved it, I _loved_ them so much...I came back for more...and I told them about you." Taki purred like a sex kitten and before Sophitia could say anything, Taki pulled the blonde Greek into a hot, sensual, mind-numbing international kiss that left Sophitia dumbstruck and stunned as her mouth was invaded by the kunoichi's tongue, before she broke the lip lock to make a quick call.

"BOYS~!" Then, Taki snapped her fingers and gave a loud whistle, and around the two women, ero-ninja and MILF, Taki's beloved bandit men showed up upon shedding the camouflage sheets they were using to blend in with the pillars and statues surrounding and doting the Eurydice Shrine grounds as Taki smiled and dove in once again to kiss a even-more-shocked Sophitia, holding the blonde mother in place for her men to approach and start to gently, oh so gently and delicately caress her while their Taki-sama held her steady.

They varied and ranged in age but they were such young-looking fellows...yet so built and, if Taki's reason for bringing them here was anything to guess by...very virile.

They uttered praises to Sophie, completely in awe of her, the men caressing her everywhere...especially freely, given how her toga left her body just ripe for ease of access. Clearly, Athenians' concept of modesty was not all they thought it to be, especially nothing to complain about either.

"Sophitia-sama...my goodness...Taki-sama wasn't kidding~!"

"You're...you're as beautiful as Aphrodite herself, Sophitia-sama~!"

"Taki-sama said you were beautiful...not this? This is...wow~"

"Taki-sama...are we really...~?!"

These were among such utterances from this band of deviants the kunoichi had brought with her. What had once been inexperienced young boys who had clearly never known the touch of a woman, had under her care and very hands-on teaching, become men of eager skill.

Taki cooed after pulling away from Sophitia's addictive motherly lips, and she kissed the man that last spoke, right in front of Sophitia while the men's hands went from her mature and curvy yet toned body to their rightful mistress' glorious ero-ninja body, which was hardly kept modest by that skin-tight, painted-on ninja bodysuit of hers.

"Mmmchu~ Yes, boys...men. Yes, we~are. Sophie-chan here may be slightly out of practice, but don't worry. It'll all come back to her once you and her get into it." Taki patted one man's ass while giving a growing outline on the pants of another a good, loving squeeze.

Taki looked at Sophitia, peering close to her face, her eyes begging.

"Sophie-chan...please? For old time's sake? Let me show you what these men...once boys, can do~ Let them love you like they love me. Please~" Taki moaned sweetly as her men's hands got loving and adventurous, the bandits now Taki's harem beginning to fondle and grope and finger her through her bodysuit.

Sophitia's eyes went slightly hazy, half-lidded, index and middle fingers on her lips as memories began to come back, times of loving service to the weary travelers that journeyed far and wide to meet the Eurydice Shrine maiden, the chosen champion of Hephaistos, who would lovingly service and accept the _tributes_ that men and women around the world traveled to this place to give.

How many virgin boys shed their shyness as they vented their primal urges and desires into her welcoming frame, the pretty young things led down the path of sensual debauchery under watch and care. It was a fact and side of her that neither her husband or her children knew of and never would, her own dirty little secret.

All these memories came flooding back and all the while the sight before Sophitia was one of the most sensual things she had ever seen...her once-and-again beloved, her savior, getting kissed, groped, fondled, caressed, worshipped right in front of her.

Taki hogging her men's attention to herself...it wasn' fair! Surely there was enough of them to go around...enough for both of them?

"Taki...oh Taki...I remember why I fell in love with you in the first place...Ok. For today...I'm yours...I'll go back to that place, I'll be that woman again. Weary travelers...please let this humble maiden of the gods soothe you after your long travels...and..." she licked her lips as she knelt and crossed her arms over her chest and touchet her shoulders, head bowed. "Let me...please, let me accept your tribute~"

Taki could only grin of course, signaling for her merry band of cavemen to pause for now.

All things to those who wait, after all, as Sophie led the ninja woman and her entourage of studs to a well-hid chamber below the Eurydice Shrine, a place fitting this sexy occasion.

Not even marriage and motherhood would ever make the blonde warrior forget her past or the history she had of his place: A nude, pornographic-looking sculpture of Eurydice on a fountain surrounded by floating lit torch candles, awaiting the tribute she would receive in this show about to begin.

This private chamber was not little by any means or stretch of the imagination. If anything, it seemed simply made and designed under very careful consideration for what they were about to do. Colourful Greek fire torches and lanterns providing sensual lighting, steam wafting from warm water flowing in via elaborate means into a moat around the sculpture of Eurydice, the floor decorated with a queen sized bed and numerous nest thrones of pillows and chairs all large enough to host large groups.

But for Taki's six-man band of horny deviants, their attention was focused more on the real centerpiece, as Sophitia shed her sandals and a few accessories, leaving on her quite sensually revealing toga, while the Fu-ma kunoichi did the same, still clad in that literally skintight bodysuit as the pair shared a little make-out while taking opposite seats on the bed. Just this mere sight of lesbo-erotic heavy petting was enough to rouse and stir the six Johns into action, as they quickly shed their clothing, Taki grinning at Sophitia's reactions to the sight of six raging hard, naked cocks.

Bulls and horses would be put to shame by such long, thick meaty fuckrods, dare she think they were even bigger than her husband! How she panted and blushed like a bitch in heat as they idly jerked off and beat those pulsing shafts, making it clear how much they desired to fuck them good and hard.

Part of her wondered if surely it wasn't that all this lust was for her, when Taki was so much more...sexually-gifted than she. But oh how little she realised that Taki had been sharing quite the details about the woman she referred to as "Greek buns", of how age and motherhood had only enhanced a body blessed by Aphrodite herself upon the small hints of amazonian muscle tone not lost even after some quiet downtime away from the shield and sword on the battlefield.

Small wonder that they came forward and began to make their move, dividing into two groups of three for each woman, soon filling the chamber with passionate sounds of gasps and moans as Sophitia shifted between frenching one another or making out with the respective trio, tongues massaging and dominating in sloppy games of spit-swapping. All the while they peeled off Sophitia's toga and outright ripped and tore Taki's bodysuit to shreds, soon leaving their slowly-sweating, glistening bodies fully naked and more easy to access.

Their tits being grabbed, squeezed and massaged, as the men licked and fingered their sloppy wet pussies which began to stain the silk sheets with increasing puddles. Sophitia felt herself in a sexual Elysium, as one of her gentlemen callers held her tits firmly in place, thrusting his cock between her fleshy orbs so full and firm from the milk that had nourished her children. All the while she jerked and sucked off the second while the third was between her legs, the first tongue and finger set to defile her since her husband, memories coming back to her of her time within these chambers.

Taki, of course, was wasting no time with foreplay, as one of her boys, or rather men, lay beneath her, her back laying upon him as he held her arms in a Full Nelson hold and thrust his cock into her ass while the second began to squat and thrust his shaft, giving her a wild, fast and hard facefuck, her massive tits bouncing and smacking against his backside while the third held her hips as he stood by the edge of the bed, her legs draped lazily around his waist as he fucked her vigorously in the Missionary position like a man possessed.

Ah yes, Taki had taught them so well into following their more primal, baser instincts. This was what they needed to be, beasts who walked upright, desiring nothing more than to take her and Sophitia and mate with them. They were not delicate flowers, no. They were women born, bred and raised to arouse deviants like them. It was nature and they were only just getting started, as she felt her mouth and throat flood, along with her ass and cunt, while Sophitia got a face, mouth and chest full of man-essence, the third man shoving the blonde onto her back and mounting her as he speared her cunt with his dick, plowing away, desperate to be the first to blow his aching load inside this gift their beloved Taki-sama had brought to them, making her howl as the first anonymous cock she had since marriage hammered her, violating the womb that once bore and held her children...and she was loving it!

She could already feel the vivid memories flood her mind once more of those lewd glory days, as she curled her toes and arched her back, raising her luscious ass off the surface to feel that thick, long hard shaft plunge deeper and harder. Getting so into this sensation she unknowingly found her head at the edge of the bed as one of the remaining two men grabbed her long blonde hair and shoved his still-hard dick into her mouth, hips like a piston as he treated it as if it were another sloppy, wet pussy. The Greek warrior felt herself in heaven with this vigorous spitroast, reaching a hand out to stroke the third cock, finding that part of the charm of Taki's merry band of deviants was clearly gifted not just in size, but also stamina and staying power.

She hadn't felt this delightful since her honeymoon or the nights her children were conceived.

Taki grinned around the cock currently giving her a hard facefuck, unsurprised to see her devoted friend with benefits give into her dormant but potent libido as she rode one cock while another fucked her ass Doggy style.

As always, her merry band of deviants were showing they learned their lessons well from her (oh she was so proud!), focusing their intent and desire to ravish the kunoichi and warrior woman with abandon as the pair took delight in the variety of combinations you could have with six men and two women...everything seeming to go through an erotic, blurry haze.

How they rode a dick in forward or reverse Cowgirl style, their hypnotic front or backsides with their jiggling tits and ass, stroking and sucking off a dick in each hand, to finding themselves held up in the air and sandwiched between two studs as their naughty holes were stuffed and fucked. To Sophitia having a hard spitroast as she was fucked Doggy style as a dick hammered her mouth, making her tits sway like a lewd Newton's Cradle while taking with stunning skill and erotic magic took two shafts at once in her sloppy cunt, grinning and blushing with lewd delight as she held her titties in place, allowing a third to thrust and hammer away between those blessed flesh pillows as she turned and gladly received a fourth in her cunt of a mouth, choking on it and drowning it in her saliva.

To Sophitia on her back being hammered Missionary style as another man straddled her shoulders, fucking her mouth and making her suffocate with his fuckmeat, their vigorous hammering making her blessed breasts bounce and slap that muscular backside, her hands each stroking a dick as Taki took a dick each in her ass and cunt, her body held and bent up at a 90 degree angle as she was put into a Piledriver position, being fucked as if she were a butter churn.

On and on it went, position after position with two sets of three-on-one, to two-on-one, four-on-one, no hole left wanting as their mouths, asses and pussies were flooded and stuffed with thick, hot cream, matched only by their skin being sprayed and painted with the rich essence.

The women felt so many orgasms that they could hardly ever keep count, not that it mattered, as Sophitia felt herself so aroused by how desirable she was, her sexual ego stroked knowing she still had it, as she and Taki vigorously scissored one another, bringing each other to an intense orgasm as their six studs stood around them beating their meats and showering them with spunk and jizz, painting a lewd sexual picture, as the pair of beauties lay on the bed, panting, exhausted and most of all...satisifed.

And judging by the way their boys were eyeing them, with their dicks being stroked to stay hard...they would not be against an encore...after all, in this chamber, Eurydice required much...much _tribute_.

Unaware that from the crack of the door, they were being spied on, as Sophitia's sister Cassandra had been laying voyeur, clad in her own toga as she shamelessly played with herself...wondering idly if Sophitia wouldn't mind if she went and had her husband give her a quickie.

Sisters did love to share, after all.

**~The End...~?**

Sketchfan...thank you so much. Thank you, thank you so~friggin' much, my friend. You took everything I asked for and detailed for you to expand upon and you went crazy~with it. I love it, and you people, guys, girls and perverts alike, better love it too~! LOL

This was all Sketchfan. I had like, absolutely minimal part in this. LOL He did all the lifting while I sat back and had a Ginger Ale. XD

Again, my friend, thank you so friggin' much. This was an incredible birthday present. Again: thank you~! "O"

Semper-Fi! Carry on!


End file.
